Fiumi di Parole
|year = 1997 |position = 4th |points = 114 |previous = Sole d'Europa |next = Madness of Love }} Fiumi di Parole was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 in Dublin by male/female duo Jalisse, who also co-wrote the song together. The song is a dramatic ballad, in which the lead singer tells her lover that "rivers of words" have come between them. She claims not to understand what he is saying anymore, and believes that she is losing his respect. Despite this, she tells him "I'll give you my heart, if you want/If you can, speak to it now", implying that there is still some hope for the relationship. It was performed ninth on the night, following the Netherlands and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it placed fourth with 114 points. While considered as a "fan favourite" to this day, other fans think the fourth place was one of the reasons why RAI withdrew from the contest until 2011. The duo remastered the song in 2006. Lyrics |-| Italian= Ah... ah... ah... Mi aspetto mille scuse, come sempre da te Sei un fiume di parole dove anneghi anche me Che bravo che sei, ma questo linguaggio da talk-show Cosa c'entra con noi? Provo l'unico rimedio che adotto da un po' La mia testa chiude l'audio, la storia la so Sei fatto così, dovrei limitarmi oramai A dirti di sì Fiumi di parole Fiumi di parole tra noi Prima o poi ci portano via Ti darò il mio cuore Ti darò il mio cuore, se vuoi Se puoi, ora parla con lui Ora parla con lui Ah... Tu, che gridi in un dialetto, che non è più il mio Io, che perdo il tuo rispetto, sarebbe meglio un addio È come in un film, il classico film Dove lei farà la pazzia Fiumi di parole Fiumi di parole tra noi Prima o poi ci portano via Ti darò il mio cuore Ti darò il mio cuore, se vuoi Se puoi, ora parla con lui Vorrei fermare un'immagine Sentirla entrare dentro di me Un tuo silenzio più complice Vorrei... Fiumi di parole Fiumi di parole tra noi Prima o poi ci portano via Ti darò il mio cuore Ti darò il mio cuore, se vuoi Se puoi, ora parla con lui Fiumi di parole Fiumi di parole tra noi Prima o poi ci portano via Ti darò il mio cuore Ti darò il mio cuore, se vuoi Se puoi, ora parla con lui Ora parla con lui (Fiumi di parole) (Fiumi di parole tra noi) Oh... Ti darò il mio cuore Ti darò il mio cuore, se vuoi Se puoi, ora parla con lui Fiumi di parole |-| Translation= Ah... ah... ah... I'm waiting for a thousand excuses from you, as always You're a river of words, where I drown too How great you are, but this talking from a talk show What does it have to do with us? I'm trying the only remedy that I've been using for a while I close my ears to the story that I've heard before It's the way you are, by now I should limit myself Saying yes to you Rivers of words Rivers of words between us Sometime they will take us away I'll give you my heart I'll give you my heart, if you want If you can, speak to it now Speak to it now Ah... You're shouting in a way that I don't understand anymore I'm losing your respect, saying goodbye would be better Like in a movie, the classic movie Where she will do something foolish Rivers of words Rivers of words between us Sometime they will take us away I'll give you my heart I'll give you my heart, if you want If you can, speak to it now I'd like to hold a picture Feeling how it's going inside me A silence from you with more complicity I'd like... Rivers of words Rivers of words between us Sometime they will take us away I'll give you my heart I'll give you my heart, if you want If you can, speak to it now Rivers of words Rivers of words between us Sometime they will take us away I'll give you my heart I'll give you my heart, if you want If you can, speak to it now Speak to it now (Rivers of words) (Rivers of words between us) Oh... I'll give you my heart I'll give you my heart, if you want If you can, speak to it now Rivers of words Trivia *"La mia testa chiude l'audio" literally means "my head shuts the sound". *"Dialetto" – literally "dialect" – also means: "way of speaking", "tone". Videos Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1997 Category:20th Century Eurovision